<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This feeling. by theKaddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139487">This feeling.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKaddy/pseuds/theKaddy'>theKaddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Phil accidentally becomes a father, Phil is their dad, Sleepy Boys, sleepy boys + tubbo, they are all one family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKaddy/pseuds/theKaddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Phil didn't ask any questions when Tommy brought home the brown-haired boy. He was clearly in need of a family and Phil was more than happy to provide one."<br/>"The hallway was filled with the smell of tomato sauce, Wilbur's backpack was carelessly dropped in a corner and Techno didn't put his shoes away when he got home."<br/>Tommy brings home Tubbo. Phil remembers how they all became one family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This feeling.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! This is my first ever fanfiction I've written in English, so yeah. I just love their family dynamic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil didn't ask any questions when Tommy brought home the brown-haired boy. He was clearly in need of a family and Phil was more than happy to provide one.<br/>
It was a Tuesday, the second day of Tommy's first year in high school. Phil was in the kitchen finishing their lunch when he spotted Tommy through the window above the sink. Tommy was not alone, a smaller boy walked right next to him and looked uncomfortable. </p><p><br/>
"That's weird", Phil whispered to himself while he went to open the front door, "Tommy never brings friends home, especially unannounced."</p><p><br/>
When he opened the door he realized why Tommy brought him home. The boy was a little too thin, his hair a little too long, his shirt had a little too many holes at the bottom and his left shoe was held together by a piece of tape. But that was none of his Phil's business, not right now.<br/>
"Hey Tommy, I hope your friend likes pasta", he greeted his son. He took a step back to allow the boy into the house.<br/>
"Everything's fine for me, Sir." The boy spoke so quietly that Phil had a hard time figuring out what he said.<br/>
"Oh no, call me Phil. Come in, make yourself a home", he smiled at the boy and made a welcoming gesture. The hallway was filled with the smell of tomato sauce, Wilbur's backpack was carelessly dropped in a corner and Techno didn't put his shoes away when he got home. A few other things were laying around, but a little mess is what makes a house a home. At least that's what Phil always says.</p><p><br/>
He went back to the kitchen to put an extra set of dishes on the table. The food was ready. He put the sauce in this adorable bowl his mother gifted him when he moved in. From the hallway, he heard the boys talking.<br/>
"Are you sure your Dad does not have a problem with it?", the boy was talking louder than before.<br/>
"Of course not! He's awesome, trust me!", Tommy responded. That put a smile on Phil's lip. The table was finally set.<br/>
"Food's ready", he called out. A few moments later he heard two doors opening and some steps.<br/>
Tommy and his friend were the first ones at the table. The boy, Phil realized he had not asked for his name yet, was looking around with a mixture of nervosity and curiosity on his face. They were joined by Wilbur. His hair was a mess and he wore his favourite yellow sweater.<br/>
"Who are you?" he asked.<br/>
"Who is who?" Techno asked, appearing from behind his younger brother.<br/>
He spotted the boy, "oh, who are you?"<br/>
"He's Tubbo, my friend", Tommy answered and the topic was done</p><p><br/>
Their lunch was rather unspectacular. The four boys talked about their days at school. They didn't ask Tubbo any question besides "what's your favourite subject?" (it was maths) or "but why Mr Thomas?" (he didn't smile once the whole class).<br/>
Techno volunteered to help with the dishes. First of all, it was Tommy's turn but he had a quest over and second of all, he knew that Phil wouldn't disturb him for the next three hours at least.</p><p><br/>
After they finished and Techno disappeared in his room, Phil made his way to the attic. He still had most of Tommy's clothes from one year ago before his growth spurt. He planned on giving it to charity but he figured Tubbo could need them too.<br/>
The attic was a little bit dusty, but Phil did not care, he went straight to work. In the end, he had a box full of clothes for Tubbo.<br/>
Four pairs of nice jeans, black trousers, many graphic shirts and hoodies, two pair of shoes Tommy never wore and even a white dress shirt.<br/>
As he climbed down the ladder he had a familiar feeling in his chest. He only felt that feeling three times before.</p><p><br/>
The first time was when he found Techno. It was on a freezing day in December. Phil was on his way home when he noticed a shivering figure sitting in a small alley. The boy was wearing a T-shirt, completely unfitting for these temperatures. Phil's heart broke and he knew that he had to help the boy.<br/>
Phil kneeled down in front of him. The boy held a baseball bat in his hands, but they were shaking.<br/>
"Leave me alone", he said with a trembling voice.<br/>
"I want to help you", Phil said calmly.<br/>
The boy did not look convinced. Phil took off his jacket, a black softshell jacket with a soft inner side. He holt it towards the boy. After a moment of suspicion, the boy put down the bat and stood up to allow Phil to put on the jacket. It was way too big, it ended right under his knee.<br/>
"Thank you", the boy mumbled.<br/>
"If you want you can come home with me", he said. And the boy did.<br/>
Two days later Phil told Techno to never go home with a stranger again. Three months later he signed the adoption papers for him and could officially call him his son. It was a hard process, him being a single guy fresh out of college, but their social worker believed in them and it did work.<br/>
The five-year-old would need another two months to call him Dad. The first he did it (on accident when Phil gave him a Nintendo) Phil couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.</p><p><br/>
The second time he felt this feeling was when he saw Wilbur in the orphanage. He hadn't planned on adopting another kid, but a year after he got Techno his caseworker called and told him about this boy. Two days later he stood in the lobby of the orphanage, holding Techno's hand. A tired-looking man brought them into an office where Wilbur was waiting. He was small, scared and quiet. But Phil was okay with that and when Techno askes Wilbur if he wanted to be his new brother he noded. The paperwork was way quicker this time. Two months later they moved. Phil's flat was too small for the three of them, so he bought a cute house, not too far from his parent's. He learned a lot about the boys. He knew most of their background stories from their files, but he wanted to hear it from the boys. There was a lot of tears and not said words, he remembered Techno violently sobbing and feeling helpless.<br/>
They were a family now and that was what counted. His two boys and him, that was it, at least he thought so.</p><p><br/>
Seven years later he found Tommy and this was the third time he felt this feeling. He found him near the spot he found Techno in a similar condition. Tommy was older, seven years old Phil will later learn, and took more time to trust him, he visited him three times before Tommy told him his name and three more times before he let Phil take him home. Tommy instant felt in love with Techno and the paperwork took a long time because their old social worker retired and he needed to went through the whole process of getting verified again. It was all worth it in the end. Tommy was talkative and loved his family more than anything, but he never talked about his past. It took them two years to learn the whole story.</p><p><br/>
"Dad, are you okay?", Wilbur brought him back to reality. He was standing in the hallway, the box of clothes still in his hands.<br/>
"Yes, I am. I'm proud of you, you know that?", Phil said with a smile.
"Yeah, I know", Wilbur said with a wondering face and disappeared in his room.</p><p><br/>
Next to Wilbur's room was Tommy's. He knocked and opened the door. The boys were laying on the ground doing some school work.<br/>
"Hey Tubbo, I found some of Tommy's old clothes, maybe you want to take a look at them." He placed down the box on Tommy' bed.<br/>
"You want to stay?", he did not add 'for the night', Tubbo was welcomed to stay as long as he liked.<br/>
One month later Phil signed adoption papers again, after seven years.<br/>
Phil didn't ask any questions because he knew when the time was right Tubbo would tell him everything.</p><p><br/>
They were a family and that's what matters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>